hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Why are You Scared? (What We Fear)
This is the first chapter in Moviepopcorn123's fanon What We Fear. It revolves around Ariana's reaping, saying good-bye to her family, and part of the train ride. A warning to all this is not the happiest chapter in the story!! My Reaping I wake up feeling a certain dread of what is to come. It it the day of the reaping. My younger brother is 11, my younger sister is 4. They both have no idea of what I face. I wish that I could escape, but the peacekeepers around me are fierce never letting anyone out of their sight. I sigh and go of to work. It is an easy day, consitering the reaping is at 12 and then we have off. I say hello to my boss, Mick, he nods at me and I grab a pitchfork. I shovel some hay into the barn then I aid to all the animals. As I do this though, I can feel in the pit of my stomach it will be my last day. At 11:30 I'm allowed out. I get home and wash my face. I grab a light pink dress and quickly change. Bliss, my little sister peaks into my room. She looks at me with innocent blue eyes, she is in a tiny blue dress with a blue ribbon in her curly blond hair. She is the sweetest thing ever. I love her with my whole heart. "Come here, Bliss" she smiles and runs into my arms. "Why you all dwessed pwetty?" she askes. That is one thing that worries me, even at 4 she can't talk well. Nothing to bad though. "Why are you dressed pretty?" I ask her. "Because, mommy says we go to weaping," she says matter of factly. I let out a small laugh. "Well I'm going to okay?" She nods vigourously. We head out to the reaping. My brother Rim to my left my mother to my right and Bliss in my arms. My dad will meet us there. We arrive 10 minutes before they begin. I give Bliss to my mom and give Rim a quick hug. I head to the 15 year old section and listen to the mayor. The escorts steps on stage and start says "Hello boys and girls," like were toddlers. She then says "Lets reap the ladies first," she walks over to the ball and sways her hand around. She then pushes in very deep and yanks out a name. I could feel my worst nightmares being unleashed as she calls out, "Ariana Rain" How to say good-bye I stiffen and slowly walk up to the stage. I quickly try to think of a stratagey. A few come to mind: act tough, act weak or act bored. I decide on bored that way they won't think I'm scared to death. The escort then reaps the boys "Trunk Trim" I don't know him. He is about 14, three years younger then me. I can tell right away he will be a problem, the way he walks the way he conducts himself it all screams goof. He walks with swag he knows he doesn't have, his smiley is lopsided like he wants to just fall over laughing. He thinks of this as a joke. When the escort asks for volunteers Trunk smile seems to disapper. It is replaced with a look of begging, apparently he expected his friend or some one to volunteer. Well, kid this is the hunger games not a school play. We are then pushed into the justice building where i prepare to say good bye to the ones i love. Category:Fanon Category:What We Fear Category:User:Moviepopcorn123 Category:Moviepopcorn123 (fanon) Category:Story chapters